Once Upon A Time
by VampedVixen
Summary: What if the one who loved and had spent a lifetime with didn't remember you?


One quick note: I am a proud memeber and found of the THU (Tess Haters Unite organization) But there was something in the "Ask Not" episode that struck me as really sad. I decided to write this fic becasue of that, and now that it's done I will happily resume my position that Tess must die :)   
Discliamer: WB owns all the good shows. Darn them.   
Feedback: Please, oh please, this is my first Roswell fic so.. please!  
  
Once Upon A Time  
  
By Janet Jongebloed *Celtic Air*  
  
Once upon a time it was just me and Max, we were supposed to love happily ever after. It could have been so simple if fate hadn't decided to separate us and destroy something that was so perfect… I loved him, but I guess that didn't matter. Nothing matters to the powerful hand of fate. Fate does what it wants. I guess not even our love was powerful to stand up to fate. I don't understand that, I don't want to understand that because I remember everything we did together, everything. I know how it was before we were thrown into these human bodies. He used to love me.  
  
We were the leaders of our planet and as such we were honored and looked up to by many. Not like today where we have to hide from the truth and not let anyone into our lives. He was their King, he was trying to turn the kingdom into a Utopia. It would have worked too, but fate once again decided to mess that up too. But before the fall we were lovers, married, husband and wife, he was my King and I, his Queen. We had our whole lives to live, to grow old together and die peacefully in our sleep, holding on to one another. How I wish we could have followed through with our dreams; we had so many.  
  
I remember the first time he told me he loved me, we were in the tiny Ficari village, visiting some of the locals. They all respected him, well most, some of them were still angry Michael wasn't ruling, but that was beside the point. We were happy; we hadn't known each other for that long, a few moon seasons. But somehow it didn't matter. We welcomed each other into our lives, not like now when he doesn't want anything to do with me. Back then I was just a simple daughter of the empress of Tolla, a small county of our planet, my name was Tessami, and he was the young newly crowned King Endymion. It was funny how our mothers had set us up at his coronation, but then the weirdest part was that we fell so deeply in love with each other. I had never felt like that before, and I doubt I ever will again, not until he remembers.   
  
That night in the village we were treated to food and entertainment, the likes of which I will never see on Earth. Then at night, out in the moonlight gardens he told me that he loved me… that he would never be able to live without me, that he needed me and he would never leave me. We were still so young but I believed him. I trusted that he would stay by me and love and protect me. But I guess his words weren't true, because he doesn't even remember now, he's so in love with this human now, Liz. I hate that girl; she's the problem standing between what used to be my life and what it has turned into.  
  
Later that same year he asked me to be his Queen, to marry him and sit besides him. Of course I said yes. Of course I said I would marry him, we loved each other, the answer came so simply. I wanted him in my life forever, an eternity spent with him, "till death do us part" as the humans say. But then again, we did die, so at least he kept that oath. But he broke so many others.   
  
God, I can still recall that fateful day. It's a wonder Max can walk around now and not know what happened on the day we died. Maybe it's how he gets past the pain. Maybe it would be too hard for him to remember how he lost me and how I lost him.   
  
After the city had been ravaged and the enemy had sought us out, we were to die for an imagined sin. The Skins found us, after killing so many of our kind, they found us and they shot us. It was all a game to them, see how many of our race they could wipe out. I remember how he held me in his arms as my life energy flowed from me. He was dying too, but he only cared about my pain. He had been shot too, but he held on long enough to tell me those final words I still keep in my heart till this day, "No matter what happens to us, no matter where we go in the next life, I will wait for you. I swear I will wait for you… I love you Tessami."   
  
But he broke that oath. He told me he would wait but I guess I was too slow. As soon as I remembered and found Nasedo we came to Roswell. I had to find him; I was so sure he would remember me and welcome me back into his life, back into his arms. What I found when I arrived was so far from what I had expected. He had found the others, I was so happy, I had never really clicked with his sister or her fiancé, but they were as close to home as I could get here on Earth. But now my Endymion had a new life, as Max Evans, and he had found a new love, Liz Parker. But, like Nasedo says, we shouldn't get too wrapped up in this humanity, our new lives, it won't last, and I know sooner or later, my love will remember who he is, what we mean to each other. I just wish it wold be sooner, because I don't know how long I can stand this. It hurts so much to know he doesn't care about me like he once did.  
  
I had just want him to give me a sign, to tell me he remembered, to tell me that everything we did on our home planet, all the vows he gave to each other were still true and he still believed in them. But how can he live up to them when he doesn't even remember them. I just want him to trust me, I just want him to call me by my real name for once, not my human name. I hate this human life the elders sent us into. Maybe it would have been better if they did not make sure we were reincarnated. Maybe if I had simply died, maybe that would have been better than this, living this secret. Once the Skins were our enemies, not it's the Humans.   
  
Everybody hates me now; I can see it in their eyes. Hell, I don't have to see it in their eyes; they've made it clear enough to me without that. Max told me that I was nothing to him, that he loved Liz Parker and he would not leave her for me. How can he love this human? She's not like us, she doesn't know what we do, she doesn't have a destiny like us. Max is my destiny. He has always been. Back in the past till our final day, he will be my destiny. It was written in the stars.  
  
Everybody thinks I'm breaking Max and Liz apart, I'm tearing up something that was meant to be… but they're wrong. Max and Liz aren't even the same race, the same species. And he is my husband.  
  
He doesn't remember any of this. I can sense that a part of him doesn't even believe me when I tell him how in love we used to be, like I'm only making up stories about what never was. God, doesn't he see how much pain he can cause me? Doesn't he realize that I may just be right?   
  
The other night me and my love went walking, I still call him 'my love' in private because that's how I shall always see him. It was just like we used to, but it wasn't. He didn't know who he was. I told him that Nasedo had taught me some memory retrieval techniques, and that's how I could remember so much about our world. I even offered to show them to him some time, so he would know, so he would remember. He tried to agree, to tell me that he would be happy to, but he doesn't really want to remember, he doesn't want to know what it was like when it was just him and me, before his 'human' life. Everything before precious little Liz came into the picture doesn't interest him at all. He didn't have to tell me what he was thinking, I knew he didn't want to be near me, that he didn't want me to hold him like I used to. I tried to tell him that he shouldn't get so wrapped up in this human world, because it's not who we are.   
  
"It's the only life I've ever known," He told me.   
  
"That's not true," I told him, as I reached out and touched his cheek tenderly. "You lived another life, Max...a life completely different from this one...a life when you loved me."  
  
He removed my hand and told me, in a voice that reeked of disregard for the past, carelessness for our love, and rejection of his destiny, "I don't remember that."   
  
What else could I say to him but, "I do." I do remember. I do remember everything.   
  
I've got to make him see too. He's got to understand that we are predestined, that we lived together once and we should be together now. If he wants to go back and save his people, people who were counting on him, he's got to see this. He's got to feel the love we shared once upon a time, he's got to know, we need our happy ending… How on Earth am I supposed to get through to him?   



End file.
